


My Wife

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Sebastian Stan, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Sebastian keeps calling you his wife.(Used to be called: The Times Sebastian Referred to You as His Wife and the One Time Where He Does It on Purpose)





	My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hiddlestonstansworld requested this on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

The first time Sebastian referred to you as his wife was while taking the Marvel 10 year Anniversary photographs. He didn’t think about it, he was just telling a story about how much you’d missed him during filming Avengers: Infinity War that you’d surprised him on set at his trailer, balloons everywhere… but you’d gotten so tired of waiting you’d fallen asleep, sprawled on his couch.

“Wait, wait,” Chris said at the end of the story. “Did you pop the question?”

Sebastian frowned. “No,” he denied. “Why?”

“You called her your wife,” Robert Downey Jr. stated.

“What?” Sebastian inquired. “No, I didn’t… Did I?”

“Yeah, man,” Chris smiled. “You said  **and then my wife was asleep on the couch.** ”

Sebastian frowned, thinking to himself. “Huh.”

Sebastian was certain he wanted to pop the question. He hadn’t been so certain about something in his life. It was the only thing he didn’t overthink… he just needed to find the right moment.

He remembers how his epiphany happened: he was walking out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair when he found you crying on your bed, your laptop on your lap.

He immediately got worried. “Babe, babe…” He approached you, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on your cheek, his cerulean blue eyes gazing into yours. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Look at this!”

You replayed the video for him: it was a trans boy, waking up from his breasts removal surgery. When the boy looked down, he started crying.

At this point, you were wiping away your tears. Sebastian smiled at you. “You are a gem.”

And as he sat there with you, watching videos of soldiers reuniting with their kids and internet friends meeting, he remembered exactly why he loved you: because you cared. You cared for your family, for your friends, for your fans, for your characters, for the strangers on the news. You cared deeply and passionately.

You cared without caring about getting hurt.

That’s when he realised he wanted to marry you.

 

The second time he referred to you as his wife was during a press conference for your new book. You were sitting on a chair across from your interviewer in small room of reporters and lucky fans.

Sebastian was sitting on the front row, next to a reporter. He was doing a livestream on Instagram, wanting to share this moment with the world.

“I’ve had many comments about my books being a way to fill out a  **diversity quota** ,” you said the last two words using quotation marks. “Comments that say that it isn’t possible to have so many LGBTQIA+ characters or so many POC characters and stuff like that, and I’m like… Dude, are you kidding?” You stated. “You think it’s more realistic to have one person of color or… one gay or transgender person among straight, white people?” Some reporters laughed. “Because it’s not!” You laughed. “Besides, if  you truly believe that’s the only purpose and message of these books, then you shouldn’t read them.”

“Yeah!” The interviewer exclaimed and started clapping, Sebastian and the reporters going along with it.

“That’s my wife!” Sebastian exclaimed, his statement drowned by the applauses… but his livestream still going.

They heard.

When you mentioned it to Sebastian, you two were on a plane back to your shared home. You’d been reading Tweets and posts on Tumblr, his fans and yours going wild.

 

**Wait but none of them have rings wHAT IS THE TRUTH.**

**Sebastian calling (Y/N) his wife while she’s dragging her haters is relationship goals**

**ARE SEBASTIAN AND (Y/N) MARRIED OR NOT IM—**

“Hey, babe,” he greeted you, coming back from the bathroom and sitting next to you.

“Hey, Seb?”

“What?” He asked, unlocking his phone.

“Rumor has it you called me your wife in a livestream,” you stated.

His eyes widened and he immediately freaked out. “I mean, not on purpose, I… I mean… We live together and…,” he stumbled on his words.

You put a hand on his arm. “It’s fine,” you answered, giving him a warm smile. “I understand, you know… My mom says living with someone is basically being married to them, so… I— I don’t mind,” you explained.

“You don’t?”

“No. In fact, it has kind of a nice ring to it.”

“It does?” Sebastian inquired, very close to your lips.

“Yeah,” you breathed, your lips forming a smile and kissing him, a hand on his cheek.

 

Since that moment, Sebastian got away with calling you his wife many times. In interviews, in family gatherings, in press conferences and with your friends. In fact, he called you that so much he’d forgotten he actually needed to propose.

He had everything set. He had the ring: a beautiful ruby in a golden ring. He knew how it was going to go down. All he was missing was a date.

It was nighttime, and Sebastian was in Late Night with Seth Meyers. You didn’t go with him this time around because you had to finish up business in Los Angeles and the show was in New York.

But you were watching that night, your dog lying next to you on the couch as you ate ice cream from a bowl.

They were in the middle of the interview when Seth asked, “So… are you and (Y/N) married?” Sebastian chuckled and the audience let out an Uhhhhh. “Because lots of fans, yours and hers, noticed you don’t stop calling her your wife.”

Sebastian laughed. “No, hm… Not officially, we’re not.

“Oh! That means you’re planning on popping the question?” Seth inquired.

Your eyes glued to the screen as the ice cream got on your chin and cheeks. “What I mean is that… we live together, you know? We have a pet together, we travel together… We’re technically married, so I guess it rubbed off.”

But you noticed he didn’t answer the question.

 

It was Sebastian’s birthday, and instead of doing a party or going out with his friends, he decided to stay home with you and Burrito, your dog.

You were both in bathrobes eating Chinese food in the living room, soft music playing in the background. There was half a cake on the centre table, among small boxes and napkins.

“Since it’s your birthday…” You left your empty box on the table. “I’m gonna let you have the last dumpling.”

“How thoughtful of you,” he joked.

You smiled and grabbed one of the two fortune cookies. “Let’s see what prediction we have for today,” you said, arching your eyebrows.

But Sebastian had it all prepared.

He already had the ring in his palm when you read, “Will you…,” you choked up, tears brimming from your eyes and you covered your mouth. “Will you marry me…” You read.

When you looked  at Sebastian, he was holding the ring, kneeling in front of you. “(Y/N)…” You smiled, crying. “You are… truly the greatest gift life has given me… besides being a celebrity, of course.” You punched him in the shoulder, playful. He smiled. “You see caring as a strength when most people see it as a weakness and you’re so intelligent it baffles me. You are a beautiful person, inside and out.” You sobbed. “You’re the only person that’s never made me hesitate,” he confessed. “So… (Y/N) (Y/L/N)… will you marry me?”

You snorted, a huge smile on your face and got up from the couch. “Yes, Sebastian Stan, I will marry you.”

He bit his lower lip, nodding, and a smile escaped his lips when he put the ring on your finger.

He got up and kissed you, him tasting the salt from your tears. His hands were on your cheeks, and you could feel how tears fell from his eyes without him having a say on the matter.

Burrito was jumping up and down, running around the living room excited.

“I love you,” you mumbled on his lips, kissing him again… and again… and again.

“I love you,” he muttered and he smiled. “Now I can call you my wife based on legit facts. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), my wife,” he said.

“And I can call you my husband. Sebastian Stan, my husband,” you responded. “Burrito, how does that sound?”

The corgi replied with a bark and you two laughed. Sebastian put a strand of loose hair behind your ear. “I like the sound of that,” he breathed.

“Me too,” you replied, kissing him again.


End file.
